Momoiro Punch
:"Home appliances Idol? The weekend heroines with average age of 13.8 debut!" :-official site catchphrase "Momoiro Punch" (ももいろパンチ) is the indie debut single of Momoiro Clover. It was released on August 5, 2009 under Happy Music Records label. The single debuted at number 11 on the Oricon Daily Chart and 23 on the Oricon Weekly Chart. Details On May 2, 2009 the group announced their indie debut single and their first national wide tour to promote the single titled Yamada Denki Presents ~Momoiro Clover JAPAN Tour 2009 Momoiro Typhooooon~ from May to August 2009. The single was originally intended to be released on July 22, but then postponed into August 5. As an apology for the delay, they distributed the limited event-only item CD-R containing their unreleased song Dream Wave. The single is their first official release, although the song "Momoiro Punch" was previously debuted about one year before its release at their performance in Iidabashi RAMLA on November 23, 2008. The song was recorded by the members of Momoiro Clover before Momoka Ariyasu joined on July 26. Yukina Kashiwa also took part in the recording before she leaves on March 9. Yukina appeared in the quick slideshow on the beginning of the music video. The side-B songs, "MILKY WAY" and "Rough Style" were previously released on the 3-B Jr. Petit Album. The management made a surprise Oricon Daily Ranking announcement for the single in the middle of one of the tour live concert in Yamada Denki Labi Shinagawa-Oimachi. The Oricon daily ranking result was charted in #11, which is considered a high number for an indie release. All six members were crying by the time the announcement was made. This surprise announcement event was also released in their youtube channel on the same day. Tracklist *'Limited Edition' :1. Momoiro Punch (ももいろパンチ, lit."Pink Punch") :2. MILKY WAY :3. Rough Style :4. Momoiro Punch (Inst.) :Momoiro Punch Music Video *'Regular Edition' :1. Momoiro Punch :2. MILKY WAY :3. Rough Style :4. Momoiro Punch (tofubeats remix) :5. Momoiro Punch (Inst.) Single Information *Momoiro Punch **Lyrics: tzk **Composer and Arrangement: Yuya Saito *MILKY WAY **Lyrics, Composer, Arrangement: Kiyohisa Aiki *Rough Style **Lyrics, Composer, Arrangement: Miho Mahara Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Reni Takagi *Akari Hayami *Yukina Kashiwa (recorded voice only in "Momoiro Punch") *Miyu Wagawa (recorded voice only in "MILKY WAY" and "Rough Style") *Tsukina Takai (recorded voice only in "MILKY WAY" and "Rough Style") *Ikura Manami (recorded voice only in "MILKY WAY" and "Rough Style") *Momoka Ariyasu (promotional pictures only) Oricon Position Total Recorded Sales:13,655 Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see MILKY WAY and Rough Style Romaji = Yatte kimashita kyou wa Anata to watashi no supesharu dee Machi ni matteita no Tokimeki makkusu Shuumatsu wa itsudemo Anata no tame dake ni aru tte Marude zutto mae kara Kimatteita mitai fushigi nayande nayande eranda no anata no anata no suki na iro watashi ni watashi ni niau kana momoiro no kuchibiru Mite ite kanarazu kitto Niau ne tte iwasetai Neratte uchi komu no wa Pyua na haato Momoiro panchi Kimeta no mou sugu kitto Suki da yo tte iesou Hajimete uchi aketai no Pyua na rabu Momoiro panchi Go- go go- iku kkyanai Ra ra ra ra I love you itsu no ma ni sematta tsunaida kono te wo hanasu toki Mitsume attari shite Dokidoki makkusu Nozoki komu anata no Hitomi ni watashi ga utsutteru Donna fuu ni mieru no Anata ni natte tashikametai omoi wa omoi wa kake meguri watashi wo watashi wo mitashiteku dare yori dare yori shiawase na momoiro no koi desu Tsutaetai anata ni motto Taisetsu tte kimochi wo Mayowazu uchi komu no wa Pyua na haato Momoiro panchi Mitsumete shikin kyori de Ichiban tte dono kurai Chikaku ni ikeru no kana Pyua na rabu Momoiro panchi Gyu ggyu gyu dakishimete Chu cchu chu rabu I love you Mite ite kanarazu kitto Niau ne tte iwasetai Neratte uchi komu no wa Pyua na haato Momoiro panchi Kimeta no mou sugu kitto Suki da yo tte iesou Hajimete uchi aketai no Pyua na rabu Momoiro panchi Go- go go- iku kkyanai Ra ra ra ra I love you |-| Original = やってきました今日は あなたと私のスペシャルデー まちに待っていたの トキメキマックス 週末はいつでも あなたのためだけにあるって まるでずっと前から 決まっていたみたい不思議 悩んで悩んで選んだの あなたのあなたの好きな色 私に私に似合うかな ももいろの唇見ていて必ずきっと 似合うねって言わせたい 狙って撃ちこむのは ピュアなハート ももいろパンチ 決めたのもうすぐきっと 好きだよって言えそう 初めて打ち明けたいの ピュアなラブ ももいろパンチ ゴーゴゴー行くっきゃない ララララI love you いつの間に迫った つないだこの手を離すとき 見つめあったりして どきどきマックス 覗き込むあなたの 瞳に私が移ってる どんなふうに見えるの あなたになって確かめたい 思いは思いは駆け巡り 私を私を満たしてく 誰より誰より幸せな ももいろの恋です 伝えたいあなたにもっと 大切って気持ちを 迷わず撃ちこむのは ピュアなハート ももいろパンチ 見つめて至近距離で 1番ってどのくらい 近くに行けるのかな ピュアなラブ ももいろパンチ ぎゅっぎゅぎゅ抱きしめて ちゅっちゅちゅラブI love you 見ていて必ずきっと 君だけって言わせたい 狙って撃ちこむのは ピュアなハート ももいろパンチ 決めたのもうすぐきっと 好きだよって言えそを 初めて打ち明けたいの ピュアなラブ ももいろパンチ ゴーゴゴー行くっきゃない ララララ I love you Trivia *Ayaka Sasaki didn't receive solo part in this song. *The song is commonly abbreviated as Momopan (ももパン) *This single uses "Inst." instead of "Off vocal ver." on the karaoke title track. Also the B-Side songs don't receive karaoke version unlike later singles. *"Momoiro Punch", "MILKY WAY" and "Rough Style" were later re-released with new recording that included Momoka Ariyasu in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi compilation album. *The instrumental part in the beginning of the song where the girls must hold their positions is 35 seconds long. External Link *Official site entry References *Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 Navigation Category:2009 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:Happy Music Records Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:2009 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs